Fabricated Existence
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: Two twins, of a fabricated Existence, made the Mechasms struggle to over come their difference and struggle with the truth that the one had called father is also the cause for so much pain and suffering in their lives. They then have to help Yugo and his brother uncover the secrets of the Eliatrope race.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So yeah fanfic more for my twin with two OC'S that I drew for her for Wakfu and I decided now is the best time to try and upload the first chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:all rights to Wakfu belong to ankama and right to OC's belong to my twin.**

Chapter One

When is it that one first realizes they are alive? Is it when they first take a breath of air or perhaps when they first open their eyes to a broad new world? Maybe not until they take their first steps, but for two different siblings it was when sounds first intruded upon their once silent world.

From within their dofus the two slept together, and after a time that the two had know idea how to understand, sounds and voices that were strange and not at all understandable reached their ears and seemed to shock the two still developing fabricated beings. What were these noises? The two asked themselves within their not quite developed minds.

Out side the fake dofus that held the two, the Mechasms monitored the twos development taking note over every little detail. As different aspects of DNA were added to the two. Different Mechasms worked on different aspects of the two and every once in a while an argument would break out about the characteristic that they planned on implementing within the two. The Mechasms not wanting to worry about naming the 'immortal' weapons simply called the two D and E.

They were created using the DNA belonging to a race of two that had later become one. The Eliatropes and their dragon brothers.

The two were created using the DNA and had developed accordingly. The dragon brother, or D, would developed at a rate twice the speed of anyone else along with his Eliatrope sister, or E, the two would learn to fight and would then attack the race that they resembled. All of this was due to the help of that strange Eliatrope Qilby, who had provided the Mechasms with the means of making D and E, and seemed to want the destruction of his planet.

Two years later the two fabricated siblings sat alone in the dark of their room already showing signs of aging at the alarming rate that the Mechasms had planned. The two sat alone in the dark of their room only stirring when they needed to get comfortable as their limbs got stiff.

E sat comfortably in the lap of her dragon brother who had taken on a more human like form. He hugged his sister close wrapping his wings around them both acting as if it were a shield. The two had almost fallen asleep when suddenly as bright flash of blue appeared at the other end of the room. The two stared at the strange anomaly taking in the appearance. It was circular in form and appeared the same color that E's hands would get when she would focus power to them.

Suddenly the center part of the circle seemed to hollow out and from within came a face and a man that wore a strange hat that contained something close to ears on both sides. He smiled as he saw the two children.

"Ah so this is where they were keeping you." Said the man in a friendly voice. The two children didn't know what to make of him and so they just sat and continued to stare at the him as he took a step out of the circular thing that he must have created. The man walked slowly towards the two trying not to alarm them, but still they sat, not moving an inch, but they also didn't take their eyes from him.

Now standing in front of the two the boy brought his wings in front of them even more so now then they were before and glared at the man as he bent down to their eye level.

"You two don't belong here." Stated the man in a slow calming voice. "You belong on my planet with me and my brothers" He continued in the voice that one would use when talking to a small child. Slowly he reached a hand out to the two. "Now please, won't you come with me." The two children exchanged glances and together took the man's hand.

They followed the man to the portal that he had created and stopped, then cast one last look around the small square shaped room that they had grown up in all this time. The sister had taken a hold of Qilby's hand the brother walking a step behind her glaring at Qilby from behind.

As the group stepped through the portal, that Qilby had created, E's grip upon his hand seemed to tighten and almost like he had sensed his sisters fear D placed his hand on his sisters shoulder. Instantly the girls grip loosened almost as if the two had exchanged a few words with just that touch.

Qilby was intrigued by the two that he was in part, responsible for creating. What would they develop to become? He couldn't help but as himself after they had made it to the other side of his portal. Fatigue from transporting multiple beings within a portal came over Qilby as he looked into the distance at one of the Eliatrope inhabited areas.

He looked down at the two fabricated twins whose eyes have grown to twice their original size as they gazed around in awe at their new bright surroundings. UT was an immense change after living in that dark, metallic room for so long. It seemed that the two were trying to take in everything that they could in an instant while they stood where they were.

"Qilby welcome back." Came a voice from within the sky the twins looked up and watched dumbstruck as an elegant red dragon flew to where they stood and touched down gently barely stirring the grass beneath her. "Ah, Shenonome, I thought yet hat you would be here to great us." Qilby stated to his dragon sister, who had then just began taking in the appearances of the two young twins that stood behind her brother.

The sister stood next to Qilby, her wing like flows of Wakfu unbidden due to the lack of an Eliatrope hat. Her black hair would cause the child to stand out among all the other children who had all been born with the fair hair that all of their race had, her clothes then consisted of a dull grey dress with a grayish purple sash tied around her waist adding a slight am out of color to the child.

The brother, who had taken a protective step in front of his sister, glared at the large red scaled dragon who in turn looked the boy up in down taking in his appearance as well.

On either side of his head, among his messing auburn colored hair, we're two dark gray horns. Hidden under his messy bangs were to fierce blue eyes that resembled the wakfu currents that all dragons and Eliatropes later learned to see. His wings and tail from his dragon form were visible and he was clearly a dragon with a dark purple shade. All that he had on for clothing were black shorts with thick dark purple stitching along both sides.

Shenonome cleared her throat. "So what is it that you two have been called?" She asked the two children, who up to this point had yet to speak. The girl was the one to answer the question. She spoke softly as in a hoarse voice.

"I am E," Stated the girl pointing to herself "brother is D." She finished not wasting anymore words of explanation. Shenonome stared at the two, their names were just D and E, but those weren't true names those were just letters that the Mechasms had assigned to the twins.

They would have to give the two children proper names but first find them suitable clothes. Clothes fit for those of the Eliatrope and Dragon race.

The two children followed Qilby and his dragon sister, who had taken on a human like form, as they walked toward our of the many spread out villages located on their home planet. The young girl almost seemed to skip as she followed close behind the two adults, her brother on the other hand looked around their new surroundings, much like one would when scanning for danger, his eyes alert and his attention only getting pulled when he brought it back to check on his sister.

The only thing that gave away his joy was the gleeful shine in his eyes that shone as the continued to walk.

As they neared the village Qilby looked back at the twins who were following close behind. Still the two refused to talk and only exchanged glass that seemed to relate to a whole private conversation that was just between the two of them. As the group neared the village children who had been playing outside noticed them and ran over to greet them, instantly taking note of the strange twins and crowding around the two to get a better look at them.

D, as the boy was called at the moment, took a step in front of his sister, and with his back to the crowd but his glare locked on the crowding Eliatrope children, he spread his wings like a form of shield and nearly growled out.

"Stay back."

The Eliatrope children got the warning that the boy, who seemed young then themselves, had given and took steps to distance themselves from the strange children who could only be of their race. Qilby bent in front of the boy and smiled.

"Fear not child, for these children mean you nor your sister harm." D seemed to calm down and dropped the shield that his wings had made and adverted his gaze to the ground.

Qilby grabbed the two twins by their hands and then began leading the two to the house that he and his sister inhabited. Once inside Shenonome left once again, to discuss with one of the females nearby about the matter of the children's clothes. Qilby lead the two to one of the spare bedrooms and helped the two to get comfortable.

The excitement that the children had seemed to have drained the two of the energy that seemed to have possessed before and instantly after they had layer down on the bed they had fallen asleep. D had taken on his dragon form, which was much like a large snake with clawed hands and horns, and had curled up around his sister who snuggled I'm closer to her brothers scaled body.

Qilby left the room, and the two sleeping children, then thought that as word of the two spread that the King of the Eliatropes and his brother would soon come to pay the twins a visit themselves. He would have to be ready with a story to explain the appearance of the two children by then.

**A.N. So yeah first chapter hope it wasn't to slow and the next few may be slow as well but I hope that as it continues the pace will pick up. **

**Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yay new update, I don't know how long it has been but oh well... I have nothing else to say... so yeah... o_o On to the chapter**

**Disclaimer:all rights to Wakfu belong to anka****ma and right to OC's belong to my twin.**

Chapter Two

Shinonome returned early in the morning with the new outfits under her arm. Her brother was already up, and the two new additions had yet to wake up.

"Brother they really must sleep in so late." The female dragon stated as she placed the garments down on the table. Qilby sighed knowing fully well that his sister was right, he got up from where he was sitting and made his way through the house to the room that the twins had been sharing.

What he saw in the room was not what he had expected. Both the twins were awake, and they were both seated at the window staring out at the morning landscape. Qilby lightly knocked so as not to alarm the children. They both turned and looked at Qilby, E with a wide smile plastered on her face and D, just stared with his usual straight, unimpressed glare, but looking closer their was a gleam in his eyes that wasn't there before.

E ran over to where Qilby stood and grabbed a hold of his long billowing sleeve. "Are we going back out there today?" E asked as her excitement was clearly overflowing through her tiny frame, the small girl was nearly bouncing off the walls as she lightly tugged on the fabric that she had in her grasp. Her brother walked over and lightly removed his sister hands and looked up at Qilby, the young boys eyes clearly stating the question that his sister had just asked. Qilby couldn't help but smile.

The two of them were complete opposites. E was completely hyper and excitable while D was far more quiet, if one looked into the boy's eyes they could clearly see what it was that the boy refused to say. Looking down at the two children Qilby grabbed a hold of their hands.

"Of course we are going outside today, but first let's see what my sister has made for the two of you." As Qilby was saying that he was already leading the two out of the bedroom. E was nearly skipping as she walked, the idea of going outside was almost to much for the young girl to contain. Then as the group continued Qilby began thinking about possible names that the twins could be given to replace their current ones of D and E.

'Truly,' Qilby thought, 'what kind of names are D and E?' As the three of them entered the main room they saw that Shinonome was laying out the outfits for the children to see. E instantly ran over to Qilby's sister a thousand questions leaving the girls tiny frame, while D slowly made his way, trying not to knock anything over with his wings.

Holding up one for the articles of clothing, Shinonome referred to one of the two outfits. The outfit was mainly consisting of shades of purple, ranging from light lavender to a dark violet. And with bits of brown. Qilby's sister was holding up the main piece of the outfit, something that an Eliatrope was never without.

Shinonome gently placed the light lavender hat atop the child's head and took in her work. The hat itself was slightly big and kept falling over the child's eyes but the color, in Shinonome's eyes, was just perfect for the black haired child.

The hat had the usual ear like additions that were added to hide the wings of Wakfu that all Eliatropes had while unlike most hats the ears were tipped with tufts of fur much like the bottom, of the back, of the hat. The shirt was of a darker violet and was kept on with a string that tied around to the back of the neck. For bottoms she was given short of the same color as her hat that stopped just above her knees. With the same light brown string at the hem of the shorts that the shirt had to keep it up.

E ran around the room completely ecstatic about her new outfit and stopped once her brother entered the room in a new outfit of his own. His consisted of a dark violet turtle neck, which had barely any sleeves to talk of as the entire thing was more of a poncho then a shirt. His short were remotely the same, black with thick violet threads, only it was of a new fabric.

E looked to her brother and frowned. Walking over she patted his horned head, a gesture that D didn't seem to mind at all. Then she quickly removed her lavender hat and placed it on her brothers head. Her wakfu wings visible atop her head were happily flapping as she stared at her brother. Her brother who was now wearing the young Eliatropes lavender hat at a lopsided angle, due to the fact that the young boys horns had gotten in the way.

"There," the girl said triumphantly as she took a step back. "If I get a hat D needs one as well." E smiled, as her brother stared forward with that seemed blank stare. But once again a slight shine in his eyes betrayed his feelings, as his sister began skipping around him.

Slowly he removed that hat from his head, and when his sister was back in front of him, placed it back on her head. The young girl turned towards her brother, disappointment on his face. He adverted his eyes.

"Doesn't fit." Was all he said as an explanation.

Qilby stopped himself from laughing at the two twins, he got their attention and made his way to the door. E getting what he was saying ran to where Qilby stood. D followed at a slower pace and Shinonome followed behind him. When E started jumping in place of the excitement that could no longer be contained QIlby finally opened the door and the young girl raced out her new hat falling form her head, making it so that the small flows of wakfu were again visible atop her small head.

Qilby walking past the article of clothing picked it up walked over to the girl and placed it back on her head. A wide toothy smile was shown on her face as a gentle breeze blew past them. From behind the D cast his gaze upward, starring at the vast, clear, blue sky that blanketed this world. Shinonome placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder and looked into his clear wakfu colored eyes.

"Once you get some practice using your wings, how would you like to fly around up there with me?" The dragon female asked the small fabricated boy. Even though the boy said nothing the joyful gleam in his eye tole the female that he would be eagerly waiting for that day.

The boy, against his usual demeanor with smile, which was wider then the ones that he has shown since he got here, ran to his sister and grabbed a hold of her hand. The two of them most likely sharing some sort of conversation via the connection that the two shared.

E began jumping where she stood as the silent conversation most likely ended, she stopped though and the two of them stared up at the sky, QIlby and his sister turned to see what the tow had turned their attention to and saw a large shape arriving from the distance and along side it a small blue trail of wakfu, usually the tell tale sign of Eilatrope Portals.

The large creature and the trail of portal landed at the distance and Qilby was quite shocked. He had known that the news of the two would travel and make its was to the King and his brother, but he never expected it to travel this fast. It hadn't even been a day since the two children had been brought to this world.

Now hopefully Yugo and his brother would believe that story that he had come up with to cover up the twins creation.

**A.N. So yay chapter 2 hopefully people liked it and the next chapter will contain E and D receiving their new names that will be used throughout the rest of the story, and next chapter will also tell of the meeting of the two with Yugo and his brother. Hopefully this was an okay chapter.**

**Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So yay new update and now we get to have D and E meet the king and his brother. Welp I don't really know what to say so on ward to the disclaimer... That is what I would like to say but recently one of my other stories... specifically my first to be posted on this cite received a review that left me kinda down. I won't repeat what they said but just be aware that someone is out there reviewing rudely to fanfics and this isn't the first time I heard of it either. **

**Disclaimer:all rights to Wakfu belong to anka****ma and right to OC's belong to my twin.**

Chapter Three

Yugo and his brother landed a good distance away from Qilby, his sister and the two new twins, but even from that distance the young Eliatrope king could see a major difference that would separate the of the two twins from the rest of his people.

From where he stood the king could clearly make out the sleek black hair of the young purple clothed Eliatrope. Beside him his brother, in a cloud of light blue smoke, transformed from his large dragon form to his much smaller, relatively human form. With Adamaï now in his smaller form the two approached the two members of the council, unsure as of how the two had uncovered the mysterious twins.

...

The sat inside Qilby's house as the Eliatrope retold, his story of how he found the two children and how, according to his story, he had saved them. The children in question seemed to care very little as to what the adults were talking about and Adamaï couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye how the girl kept glancing towards the closed door.

When she wasn't glancing at the closed door her gaze was fixed on the open window behind the white and light blue dragon. As Qilby continued his tale Adamaï nudged his brothers arm and gestured towards the two children. Yugo looked at the two still listening to Qilby as he spoke.

The young girl was once again gazing intently at the wooden door with her chestnut brown eyes as her ebony black hair lightly curled around her slender arms and over her tiny shoulders. The brother on the other hand was just staring forward with dazed wakfu blue eyes not really paying attention to anything. His light red-ish brown hair falling in front of his eyes and around his dark grey horns.

Yugo cleared his throat, and Qilby stopped talking as the king grabbed his attention.

"Seeing as how this can be discussed between the two of us, would you allow Adamaï to take the two children outside, for they seem quite bored just sitting there." At the mention of going outside E ran to the door and grabbed a hold of the handle waiting for the okay before she pulled the door open.

Qilby thought about it then smiled looking at the two, taking in D's intent gaze as the young boy awaited Qilby's answer a silent plea clear in the boy's eyes. "Well I suppose you make a good point."

E turned intently waiting for Qilby to say just a few words more. "Adamaï you may take them out side just be sure to keep an eye on them."

Before Qilby even finished the door was open and the young girl ran out her black hair trailing be find her and her hat falling to the ground as it once again flew off. Adamaï got up and followed behind the two children as Qilby and Yugo continued their discussion.

Outside D's wings were spread to their full length, not having to keep them close anymore, and we're flapping slowly, almost like the boy was testing them. Then there was E who was running around happily, her light blue wakfu wings flapping wildly free from the confines of her new hat, which was laying on the ground at Adamaï's feet.

As much as Adamaï hated the thought of reigning in the girls free spirit he wanted to talk to the two and see if he could talk to them and find out some things about them. So he called out for the two.

"D, E can you come here for a sec." Adamaï physically winced as he yelled out the letters that the children answered two, someone had to come up with proper names for them soon.

At Adamaï's call D turned from where he stood, watching almost protectively over his sister, and E stopped running and looked to the Dragon in human form. The two made their way towards Adamaï who in turn met them half way then knelt down so he was almost eye level with the two.

E fidgeted on the balls of her feet as her energy and excitement from being outside was almost breaking her small frame apart. He brother seemed to notice this and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, which actually seemed to work as her fidgeting died down.

"Yes Mister?" E asked as she looked into Adamai's eyes. As Adamaï stared into the girls Chocolate brown eyes and he smiled.

"Do you know how to use your abilities?" He asked but the confused look on the girls face was answer enough, then her eyes widened in understanding and. "You mean what the other mister used?" Adamai could only guess that by other Mister she meant his brother. "Daddy said he would teach me to use it."

The word Daddy caught Adamai's attention. When she said Daddy did she mean Qilby?, Adamaï now only wished he could get the girl to use names instead of Mister or Daddy cause it would make it easier to understand her, but it was understandable considering she and her brother were, as he and Yugo had heard, with the Mechasms for so long.

But truly how long were the two with them, the children appeared to be around five or six years old but with the way the Eliatrope and Dragon race aged it was hard to tell.

"E how old are your brother and you?" Adamai asked, having the twins turn back towards him, after having one of their silent conversations again. Adamaï was met with two pairs of contrasting eyes, one chocolate brown and the other a bright sky blue.

In E's eyes he could see the girl thinking as she figured out how old she and her brother were. Then she smiled and turned toward Adamai.

"Mister, my brother and I are three."

**A.N. Ooh what is this? Hmm well I wanted to leave people guessing as to how that is possible so I will leave it off here, and next chapter it will be explained how the children appear older then they are... so I will just leave it off there.**

**Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So yeah twin has been pestering me to update so I decided to give it a shot since I can't really think of anything for the other stories. And I realized that I forgot to put in the new names and at this rate I don't know when I will... sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: all rights to Wakfu belong to anka****ma and right to OC's belong to my twin.**

Chapter Four

Adamai stared at the children in shock, unsure if he had heard the young girl right or if it were just a mistake. Were the two of them truly only three years old? How was that even possible?

"Mister, are you okay?"

Adamai was knocked from his thoughts and was staring into expressive brown eyes. Ruffling his hand through the girls dark ebony hair he smiled.

"Hey, enough of this mister stuff, you can call me Adamai, and the one I came here with, his name is Yugo." The girl smiled and nodded

"Alright mister Admai!" Adamai could only sigh. A least it was a step closer. Then he thought back to what he was thinking before and took in the appearances of the two. The certainly didn't appear three and when he though of their knowledge and how they spoke it was certainly in a way of someone older.

The young girl noticed Adamai's expression and guessed as to what he was thinking. "We appear older then we are due to how we were made, and our knowledge was under the same circumstances."

Adamai stared at the girl trying to take in what had come out of her mouth. The two of them not only looked different but would age different and already knew more then all others their age; everything about the two would set them apart from everyone else with the exception of eachother.

While Adamai was thinking the two had run off and when he looked he couldn't help but smile at the children's care free demeanor, though they showed it in different ways. The sister practically danced and exuded a sense of freedom while her brother silent and strong followed his sister defending her from that which could take her freedom away.

Though Adamai knew it wasn't his place to come up with names for the two he couldn't help but think of their personalities and of names that would fit.

The girl was gentle and free, while the brother was strong and a protector, and he would follow silently after his sister. Both their lives would be short compared to everyone else, but they would leave their marks. Their lives and personalities almost matched the wind.

E, the sister, was like a simple breeze, free to room and comfort others with the peace she brought but still able to make herself know in everything she did.

D, the brother, more like a strong wind usually following behind the gentle breeze and exuding a strength that everyone knew of. Leaving his mark in the way he walked and in the silent strength he never boasted

Both short and both making their mark in different ways. With that in mind he knew the perfect names names that fit the two perfectly. But for now he was content watching them play and enjoy themselves.

After awhile a group of Eliatrope and dragon children aproached the two and D took the defensive again, standing before his sister. His stance was tense and ready to pounce but with the gentle hand of his sister being placed on his shoulder he immediately relaxed and stepped back, still keeping an eye on his sister and the other children.

After a few words and an explanation a game of wakfu tag started and Adamai smiled as the two, despite their differences melded with his and his brother's people easily.

It was well into the afternoon before Yugo, Qilby, and Shinonome exited the house and walked toward him watching the two children play with the others. Adamai turned toward Qilby.

"Have you thought about any new names for the two?" Qilby shook his head. "II was planning on doing that today but you and your brother payed a surprise visit." Adamai nodded his head in understanding, then smiled.

"Well if you will allow it, I believe I have a suggestion for both." Qilby arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Please tell me what you thought up."

Adamai nodded and gestured to the two playing. "For the girl I thought of Aura, for her brother Auster."

"The words for breeze and wind?" Adamai nodded then explained his reasoning.

"Based off what you said Adamai, I think those names fit." Shinonome smiled and nodded her agreement, Qilby agreed soon after.

"I'd love to give them the news right now but right now I think we should let them have their fun." Qilby said as he smiled towards the playing children, noticing that the brother seemed to have relaxed due to the smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes.

As the time progressed the other children began leaving for the night in the end only the two children were left playing in the darkening field. The noticed the four adults waiting for them and ran in to Qilby enveloping the Eliatrope in a hug.

Qilby laughed as he knelt down to the children's eye level. "I don't know what get into you two but Adamai has something to tell the two of you."

The two children turned their attention to Adamai waiting to hear what the dragon had to say. "You two will now have true names and forever be apart of our people."

**A.N. So yeah typing this as I go with a push from my twin I finally updated and unlike I thought I got the new names into the story so yeah nothing else to say. Can't say I really liked the ending but I just wanted to be done with the update.**

**Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


End file.
